Vieux Carre
by Slytherin Princess Nysa
Summary: After a year away, Klaus is magically drawn back to New Orleans but he's not ready to face the haunted city alone. Adelaide takes care of her best friend, no matter how much blood she has to spill to keep him safe. Even if it means helping him take over New Orleans and protecting his dysfunctional family. Elijah/OC and Klaus/Cami. May turn to M. (Sporadic Updates.)


**Chapter One**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

 **February 17th, 2018**

 **~Niklaus Mikaelson~**

 _He fiddled with the black pouch in his worn hands, the heaviness anchoring him in his seat. He wasn't the sentimental type, moving from city to city his entire life. A thousand years of running from his father and the demons that bit at his heels. All that time he had only settled- called someplace home- a handful of times. His siblings following behind him in a constant sign of support and loyalty._

 _Klaus hadn't been separated from them in a long while. Usually carting their daggered bodies in the family coffins, or travelling with them consciously when they listened to him. Now, sitting in the homey living room, Klaus couldn't imagine how he managed to find any sort of peace without Rebekah or Elijah or even Kol._

 _Yet there he was, surrounded by mismatched bookcases and a series of car magazines littering the coffee table. Nik's fingers curled against the mug's handle, the bright pattern making him scowl. At least he could blame the ridiculous set on his roommate. Klaus felt the continued strong pull of a magical summoning in his chest, the vibrating sensation mildly off-putting._

 _It had been a week since the feeling began, at first he was sure that it was from Adelaide, occasionally she enjoyed zapping him. But the longer the feeling continued- the more Klaus was certain something else was going on. When he got the urge to swim over the Atlantic and trapeze his way across the States until he reached New Orleans, he was absolutely positive something was happening that he wanted no part in._

 _Klaus heard the shuffle of steps behind him. Glancing up, he caught sight of the tired girl from the corner of his eye. Goosebumps breaking over her bare legs under her pajama shorts. Ali padded her way towards the recliner across from him. Her lilac coloured hair tied in a sleep-messed bun on the top of her head. Her skin holding the constant golden hue of summer._

 _She tucked her legs underneath her, draping a fuzzy throw over them to warm her, pulling at the sleeve of her jumper anxiously. Chewing on her bottom lip for a moment until she met his eyes. "You're going, aren't you? To New Orleans."_

 _He looked at her for a moment, studying her delicate features. High cheekbones, trimmed brows furrowed over cinnamon eyes, and a pair of pouting rosey lips. Klaus smiled wistfully as a strand of lavender hair fell over her eyes and she swatted it impatiently._

 _Klaus nodded stiffly. "If there was anyway to avoid going-"_

 _"You would still go because curiosity is your biggest downfall, like a clumsy kitten." She interrupted with a forced laugh. He could see her insecurity of being left alone peeking through her armor, just like him. "We'll be back together again soon." It wasn't a question but Klaus could hear the tinge in her voice._

 _"We will be." He promised tersely. Her misty eyes unsettled him. The girl he knew was stronger than the moisture building under her thick lashes._

 _Adelaide blinked them away, keeping the mirage alive in the ancient vampire's eyes. She giggled at his arched brows. "No matter who you have to maim?"_

 _He rolled his eyes, Adelaide knew better than to question him when it came to her. For a man who had lived a thousand years, over a hundred lifetimes, seen life and death he was stoic. His heart staying cold and desolate all that time and it took a scared girl sitting next to him on an uncomfortable barstool a year ago to form the first of dozens paper-thin crack._

 _"While I'm away you need to keep this hidden," Klaus held out the weighted bag towards the girl. "It is very important. No matter what happens, you do not let it out of your sight."_

 _"I'll protect it with my life." There was a natural determined glimmer in her chocolate eyes and when she said it, Klaus believed her. "I swear." Her fingers dug into the fabric and Klaus released the package into her custody._

 _Klaus rubbed at the back of his neck angrily. He hated sharing his feelings and rubbish of the sort, but she made him patient. "I hate leaving you unprotected, love."_

 _"Who knew the great Original hybrid, Nikluas Mikaelson, had a heart under all that grim." The purple-haired girl chuckled good-heartedly under her breath. "Nik, I'm not exactly a helpless child anymore." Her eyes flashing a soft amber to prove her point._

 _"Believe me, I'm well aware of your background." He shivered involuntary. "I leave in an hour. When my flight lands I'll call."_

 _"You'd better or I will show up in New Orleans like American Psycho and hunt you down." Adelaide murmured jokingly, the crack in her voice giving away. "Be careful out there."_

 _"That's rich coming from you, need I remind you of the china cabinet incident?" Adelaide blanched, brown eyes glancing to the now empty wall before looking away, flushed, in embarrassment. "I lost quite a collection of porcelain because of someone's untied laces."_

 _"I replaced those!" She pointed to the cup he held in his hands, red nail polish chipped. Klaus watched her eyes drift to the ready suitcases by the honey colored couch, the dark depths sinking. Her fingers played with a loose strand of her hair and she nodded, "I'll see you soon."_

 _"I'll make sure of that. No matter who I have to maim." Klaus repeated, staring at the pouch, settled on her lap as she ran her nails over the strap. "I trust you."_

 _"I trust you too."_

 _When Klaus wheeled his case of clothing to the door, jacket folded over the crook of his elbow, he paused. He was used to leaving behind blood and bodies, not people who he considered close friends. It was a shock to him when the short girl wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. She was only a teenager but she had gone through enough to rival even Klaus' horrid childhood._

 _Hesitantly he patted her head. "Don't start getting emotional on me now, love."_

 _"You're a dick." She said with a roll of her eyes, pushing him lightly out the door. "Don't do anything stupid, or something I would do."_

* * *

 **New Orleans**

 **March 2018**

 **~Elijah Mikaelson~**

The werewolf girl looked utterly uninterested in his bartering with the Deveraux witch. She placed a protective hand over her still flat stomach as Sophie threatened her life and the baby's unless Klaus and Elijah helped the witches. Elijah watched her fingers spray over the fabric of her shirt, eyes blinking away tears of anger.

He strained his ears as he focused on her abdomen, the slightest thumping sound in his ears, the soft but strong heartbeat persistently pounding on the inside of his head. Any doubts he may have had about the reality of the situation were gone as he listened to his niece or nephew.

"Don't touch her," Elijah snapped at a blonde witch when she reached out towards Hayley's arm. "I'll speak with my brother and convince him to help you, but you will not harm the girl or her child."

"I make no promises until your brother agrees to get rid of Marcel and free my people." The Asian chef's eyes glinted dangerously. Her hand stained with blood from her self-caused cut. Elijah's nose twitched at the scent, even after all these years and self-control, blood still incited the immoral impulse to _feed_.

"I will speak to him, but you have my word, is that not enough for you?" He asked, his brows arched in challenge for Sophie Deveraux to argue with him.

"You are the noble Mikaelson brother, I believe your word more than his," Sophie nodded towards the suit-clad Original, her fingers flicking between the glass necks of mysterious bottles. "But I don't have leverage over you."

Hayley grimaced as her bounded-witch plucked a sea green bottle and studied it in her hand. Sophie poured a small amount over the slice on her palm and Hayley stared at her own hand as the skin stitched itself back together.

"I thought you couldn't use magic because Marcel would know?" She asked, suddenly feeling stupid. Sophie held up the bottle as if it was answer enough and turned back to Elijah.

"She stays with us." Sabine deadpanned.

Elijah shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not. The moment Niklaus agrees to your terms, she comes home with us. I will not have her in your custody."

The same blonde witch looked at him curiously, her voice shrill and shaking in the presence of a vampire. "You don't trust us?"

"Trust is earned and I do not find any of this worthy of my trust." He gestured to the graveyard he found himself in, the smoke of burning candles filling the air and the pregnant girl standing in the corner.

"It's not ideal but it's our only option, my only option." Sabine squeezed Sophie's shoulder as the younger witch stared at Elijah pleadingly. "We are dying because of Marcel and his army, we are oppressed and running out of time. We need your help."

Elijah felt for them, but he couldn't agree with their methods.

Hayley glanced between the supernatural creatures and Elijah could see her weighing her weighing her options. He did understand, having his life be filled with questionable choices. Both his and his siblings.

"I will return soon," He said more to Hayley than the gathered witches around them.

They parted for him as he left their stone sanctuary. Elijah kept his shoulders squared and head held high as he slid between family crypts and wilted flowers. He had a suspicion where his younger brother was hiding away. A dusted and old building that held memories for the Mikaelson family. Niklaus wasn't particularly keen on being the nostalgic type but the entire city was a trip into the past, a time of almost bliss. When they ruled the city, drank and held parties for the finest of New Orleans.

Klaus didn't have personal connections with people, he took care of himself and his siblings to an extent. Elijah doubted his brother would remain that way once his child was born. The baby was a chance for Niklaus to find true and fulfilling happiness.

Elijah found his brother in the desolate home, harsh sheets covering furniture and dust dotting the floor. His hands tucked into his black coat as he watched Niklaus run his fingers over a forgotten piano. A half full bottle hanging from his nimble hands.

"They called you?" Klaus tipped the bourbon bottle to his lips, alcohol drops leisurely rolling down his chin. "I shouldn't be surprised. Do you have anything to contribute to this predicament I've found myself in?"

Elijah chose to ignore the sarcasm as he sat next to his brother against the metal fencing. The jagged bars digging into his back uncomfortably but he ignored it. There were bigger problems for him to worry about. "You know of the werewolf and your child, do you not?"

Klaus snorted uncharacteristically loudly into the empty room, shocking his dark-haired brother. "I've heard something of the sort." He scowled. "Although why it should concern me and mine I haven't decided as of yet."

He stared as the hybrid swallowed the last of his drink before tossing the glass bottle against the wall and watching its pieces scatter on the cement floor. "You cannot be serious."

"Seems I can be." Niklaus said dryly.

"If you don't help them,." Elijah stressed the situation, trying to make his brother understand exactly what would happen should he refuse to help the New Orleans coven. "They'll kill her and your _child_. Something that shouldn't be possible."

"They should go ahead, save me the trouble." Klaus bit out before he froze and shook his head suddenly as if something new and unpleasant had occurred to him. "Then again, I suppose that could be considered stupid."

At the strange comment, Elijah narrowed his eyes, searching for something out of the ordinary. Elijah studied his brother for the first time in a little over a year.

His face was sharp, stubble peppering his cheeks and jaw like he hadn't shaved in a few days, hair spiked up and away from his forehead. There was physically nothing different about him. Same dark stained clothes, hooded eyes and rough hands. But the more Elijah looked at his younger brother the more oddities he found. Klaus' eyes weren't dragged down by their usual sleeplessness and his voice was more stable and had a genuinely calming note that Elijah couldn't remember ever hearing.

"Where have you been all these months?" He asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay for much longer. "I looked for you."

"I took a tour through England, settled in France for a while. Now I'm here, being blackmailed by a coven to destroy a man I thought burned a hundred years ago. How the tables have turned, indeed." He subconsciously touched the necklaces around his throat, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Elijah.

Klaus wasn't a stranger to acquiring a handful of chains around his neck, but there was a delicate piece buried underneath that wasn't something he would normally have- let alone wear. It was simple, a rounded locket, no larger than a quarter, with no adorning features, just a flat silver top. For a moment Elijah entertained the idea that Klaus had taken it from a victim, but there was something sentimental and adoring in the way he ran the pad of his thumb over it.

"It must have been a terrible shock when you were drawn back to this place," He gestured to the dark streets, illuminated by posts. Elijah, however, watched his brother for a clue to his dealing in the last year.

"It certainly was," He bitterly snapped, looking into the distance. "I don't appreciate being summoned like a misbehaving mutt."

Elijah's frown deepened on his unblemished face. Klaus wasn't acting at all like himself. The older Mikaelson would be the first to hope for a change of heart in his brother but he hadn't seen or heard anything from him in a year and even the subtle changes were suspicious and shocking to him. "This was once our home, where else would you want to be?"

"Back to Paris," Klaus answered in a rare open moment of honesty. "There are things that need my attention there. I suppose now there are things I must take care of here as well."

"Are you agreeing to help them?" Klaus nodded mutely, fingers clasped over the plain locket around his neck. "I would be lying if I said I didn't expect a fight."

"I admit that I have a tendency to be hardheaded." His tone was rehearsed but fond, like he was repeating words from long ago. "I'll take care of Hayley and the baby, I'll overthrow Marcel and take back our city from his army but I have a condition." He promised, crossing his arms tightly over his stiff chest.

Elijah had expected at best an argument, at worst a physical altercation with blood. He didn't feel completely comfortable making another deal on top of the multiple promises he'd made all in one day. Not seeing another option, he nodded. "What is it?"

"There's a woman," Elijah's eyes widened dramatically. "Adelaide O'Neill, she's currently residing in Paris. I need you to bring her here or I'm not doing a damn thing." He had never heard of this woman before and it was slightly frightening for him to bring her to New Orleans because Klaus wasn't known for befriending nice people.

Whoever she was, Elijah would need to keep a close eye on her.

"How do you propose I bring this woman here before the witches lose their patience?" He wouldn't risk the life of his newest family member for a girl that Klaus was infatuated with.

"Magic," The hybrid stated simply and continued before his brother could question him. "I know the witches can't use magic here, but I'm sure Rebekah can find someone helpful enough in Seattle. Find Adelaide and I swear I will do everything I promised."

Elijah held out his hand towards his brother, "I give you my word, she will be here within the week." Klaus shook his hand then reached around to unhook the locket from the mess around his neck and pressed it into Elijah's opened palm.

"She gave that to me, it should help you locate her." He stood from the bench and stretched his legs. Turning away from Elijah, he took several steps away before his brother's voice cut through the air, pulling him to a stop.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a vampire to convince I'm interested in his long term wellbeing." Elijah toyed with the sleek phone in his hands. "Brother, if Adelaide is harmed in any way before she is in my custody, I will hold you personally responsible." Klaus buried his hands into his pockets and walked into the darkened alley before Elijah could answer.

"Hello Elijah," Rebekah said in a singsong voice. "Are you calling to tell me you're coming home or that our brother has done something stupid that we need to bail him out of?" Bekah hummed into the phone and Elijah could picture the roll of her eyes. "Knowing my brothers better than they know themselves, I'm going to assume it's the latter."

"Rebekah, please listen to me." Elijah rattled Klaus' conditions and when he finished telling his sister about the Parisian woman, there was silence. For a cold second he wondered if she had hung up. "Rebekah?"

"Let me make sure I have this whole thing figured out," Elijah could hear the sloshing of the bathtub. "Our desensitized brother would like us to track down his French girlfriend and then he'll help a coven of witches, who have kidnapped his werewolf ex and their miracle lovechild, take down a vampire that was like his son who we all though burned to death in the 1900's?"

"That would be the summarized version of events." He said calmly.

"When did our lives become a telenovela?" She said with a forced laugh. "I don't want to be involved in this, Elijah. None of this."

"Niklaus and the baby are family, we take care of our own." He was tired of always playing middle ground between his siblings. "Always and forever."

Rebekah stayed quiet and Elijah counted the seconds until he heard her sigh into the receiver, "Always and forever."

Digging his fingers into his hair, Elijah felt a small weight lifting off his chest. With Rebekah backing him, he was more confident about the whole mess he found himself in. "I will be flying on the first flight to Seattle. See you soon."

"I'll start the search." There was a click and Bekah was gone.

* * *

 **~Niklaus Mikaelson~**

The witches were getting on his nerves quicker than anyone he could remember in the last decade. Sophie paced back and forth as Klaus stared at the scrawled names against the nameplates in utter distaste.

"You can't!" Her hands waved in the air. "I'm linked to her."

"Why is everyone suddenly questioning my ability to do things?" Klaus said in a bored tone, picking at his nails. "I can and I am. Hand the girl over or you'll be the last member of your little coven with her head still attached."

Hayley turned her head, hands buried in the pockets of her white knit jacket. Klaus narrowed his eyes curiously to the small bump on her stomach, it wasn't blatantly obvious but Klaus' hearing picked up on a quiet heartbeat. At first he had doubted his intentions about the girl, he had been ready to string her up to dry and head home to Ali. Then he imagined Adelaide's face when he told her about his trip to New Orleans, because he told her everything. She was his personal slightly-judgemental confessional.

Ali would be furious with him for even considering such a selfish idea, she would tell him to stop being an asshole and face the consequences of his actions. He had slept with Hayley and created a child, it was his responsibility to take care of them. The purple-haired girl was eccentric and lively, but when she became serious Klaus knew better than not to take her advice. Even if it was just her voice in his head.

"Fine, you can take her, but you'll help us." Sophie's face was turning an unattractive shade of puce. Klaus decided in that moment that he wouldn't trust the chef with a paperclip, least of all his unborn child.

"You have my brothers word and as long as he's breathing down my neck then you can sleep soundly." Without further pomp and circumstance Klaus steered Hayley away from the cluster of bloodthirsty witches. The irony of that was not lost on him.

Hayley ripped her arm out of his grasp when they rounded to his car. Jumping into the front seat, the werewolf buckled her seatbelt before turning towards him in question. "Where are you taking me? Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes, I went through the trouble of clearing out my house for you just to stain the carpets." He entered the highway and tried to relax his tense muscles into the dark fabric of his seats. "Don't be stupid."

"Fearing for my safety around a psychotic murderer, how dare I?" Hayley said dryly, rifling through the glove compartment. "What will I do next?"

Niklaus hoped that when Ali made her way to him, his patience would grow and he wouldn't be tempted to tape the werewolf's mouth closed. "I'm hoping that you won't throw up on a priceless artifact at the house."

Slamming the drawer closed when she fished out a piece of gum, Hayley groaned. "What is this mystical house that you keep talking about?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

I have abysmal self control, welcome to incomplete story #394. This chapter is dedicated to 'LinariteLavanya' for encouraging me to write this.

I've decided to veer off of canon Originals because I want to give them happy endings (most of them anyways). I've also changed a few things like Rebekah living in Seattle instead of Mystic Falls in the beginning and other, spoilery, things that you'll need to keep reading to find out. Just so you aren't confused- italicized sections are in the past! The past has a lot of background that Ali will be revealing via conversation and occasional and nonchronological flashbacks. I'm aiming towards a Lexi/Stefan best friendship for Adelaide/Klaus.

Fun fact- Daniel Gillies and I have the same birthday, March 14th!

Anyways, I'm sorry for this long note and I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
